


Devil in Disguise

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby reflects on her past love lives while listening to "Tall, Dark Handsome Stranger" and figures out that the person she likes has been there all along. Crappy summary. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Tall, Dark Handsome Stranger"
> 
> Artist: Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is NCIS or any of the songs by Heart, nor am I a member of the band. Well, I own this song on CD, but that's pretty much it.
> 
> Oh, before favoriting or subscribing, could you please review? It's really annoying when I get emails saying people have favorited or subscribed, but that same person couldn't take the time to review! So, please review.
> 
> A/N: This is a one-shot.
> 
> Enough rambling. On with the story.

_I'm so tired of these men trying to impress me with nothing  
The same old routine and the smooth fancy talking  
Now I know and believe that I found it for real  
Cause you're good and you're kind and you care how I feel_

Abby Scuito glared at the latest visitor to her lab, silently sending him a telepathic message: Go away! He didn't, of course, nor did he give any sign he'd recieved her demand.

The Gothic forensic scientist showed her annoyance in a huff of air and turned back to the image on the computer screen. After a minute, she heard the scuff of shoes on linoleum and heard a deep male voice ask, "So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Abby felt a flash of annoyance. She was sick and tired of men trying to pick her up with absolutely nothing, nada, el zippo. She whirled around angrily, her white lab coat and coal-black pigtails swirling in a breeze of their own making. "FYI," she informed him, "that's the oldest line in the book. To answer your question, I work here and I love my job. Do I have to remind you I can kill you and leave no forensic evidence?"

As her visitor was fumbling for a response, the doors to her lab hissed open and Special Agent Timothy McGee walked in, carrying a Caf-Pow. He halted when he saw Abby glaring daggers at the FBI agent overseeing her work. "Uh, Abby, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Timmy," she replied, not taking her furious eyes off the agent in front of her. Hearing his voice, though, made her believe that she'd finally found it for real. Tim was a good agent, kind, and he really cared about Abby's feelings.

 _I've had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes  
Oh, you're so beautiful . . ._

"So, Abby, Gibbs wants to know if you've found anything on that boot print we gave you," McGee's voice broke into her thoughts. "And I brought you this," he added, holding up the Caf-Pow.

"Not yet," Abby told him, turning back to her computer as she heard a beeping noise. Hoping it was the boot print results, she clicked on it. It was an email instead, and she recognized the sender.

 _Michael._

Memories of her stalker ex flooded her mind. She'd been attracted to him because they met in a graveyard and they shared the same taste in music, but she wasn't satisfied. Abby quickly deleted the message without reading it. Besides, she told herself, she knew what she liked, and she liked what she saw in Tim's eyes. He was cute, too.

 _I've been pushed I've been pulled  
I've been put out and trod on  
Just by taking my chances I finally caught on  
When I see in your eyes all the love shining through  
I'm glad I held out for somebody like you_

She'd been pushed around, pulled, put out, and trod on, Abby reflected. Now, though, she didn't really think about that. She loved her lab and NCIS. When she'd first met McGee, it'd taken her several chances to finally catch on to his feelings for her. Standing there, facing Tim, she totally forgot about her FBI overseer until he cleared his throat. Just a brief glimpse of the love shining through in Timothy's eyes made Abby glad she'd held out for someone like him.

When FBI Agent Slacks—er, sorry, Sacks—made a choking noise, Abby diverted her attention from her favorite computer geek to her least favorite agent. "You're free to go now, you know."

Looking immensely relieved, Agent Sacks made his way as quickly out of there as he could without running.

 _I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes_

 _Heaven must have sent you I know  
You're so good to me  
I feel good with you  
I'd be such a fool to let go  
There's something about you  
I can't live without you_

Well, Abby reflected as she glanced at McGee, Michael hadn't exactly been a tall, dark handsome stranger, but he'd been the devil in disguise. She had to admit—albeit grudgingly—that she'd been attracted to him because of the danger, but later she'd had to put a restraining order on him.

The Gothic forensic scientist snuck another glance at McGee.

"Will you stop that?" he asked. "It's creeping me out."

"Oh, sorry, Tim." Smiling, Abby whirled to face the computer as it started beeping. "I've got a match! Now, where's Gibbs?"

"Right here, Abby," came the voice of the team's leader. Abby looked around quickly, but he wasn't there. Then she looked at the mini camera connecting her to Autopsy.

Gibbs was peering through it at her. "What'dya got?"

"A match on those boot prints you found at the crime scene."

"I'm on my way," Gibbs said before disappearing from view.

While waiting for the "silver-haired fox," Abby's thoughts drifted over to Elf Lord again. She felt sure she'd been sent from up above. Tim was so good to her, and she felt good whenever she was around him.

I'd be such a fool to let go, she thought. There was something about McGeek that made the thought of life without him unbearable. Abby couldn't help wondering if this was what Tony and Ziva felt like.

 _I've had fast talking good looking men at my door  
Now I'm a wiser woman than I was before_

 _I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never never never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes baby_

 _I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted by the danger  
But I was never never never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes_

 _Oh yeah  
Yes yes yeah  
I've had a tall dark handsome man yeah  
Oooh  
Yeah  
Oooh-oooh-oooh_

The hiss of her lab door sliding open alerted Abby and Tim to Leroy Jethro Gibbs's entrance.

"Will somebody turn off that noise?" he yelled over the music, rubbing the inside of his ear.

Abby quickly shut off "Tall, Dark Handsome Stranger" as it started over and switched to Brain Matter - toning down the volume a little bit.

"What'dya got, Abbs?" Gibbs repeated.

The Gothic forensic scientist took a slurp on her Caf-Pow before replying, "The print on the boot matched a work boot used by construction workers."

Gibbs just made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Nice job." He headed back out, but before leaving, he called out, "Nice choice in music, Abby. You should listen to Heart more often."


End file.
